The Naked Bet
The Naked Bet is a "Darkwing Duck" fan fiction story that involves Steelbeak going on a naked streak during Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack playing good pranks on Steelbeak during April Fools Day. One fine day at F.O.W.L Headquarters, Steelbeak woke up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom, closing the door. Steelbeak took off his pajamas and boxers and put them in the laundry basket before entering the shower. The agent turned on the water and Steelbeak sighed in relaxation, putting soap on his head and body as he hummed a tune. Meanwhile, in the hallway, Darkwing Duck and his partner Launchpad McQuack could hear Steelbeak singing a tune from the bathroom. "Launchpad, today is the day that we get to pay Steelbeak a little visit." Darkwing told his partner, with a sly grin on his face. "Gee, DW, what day is it today?" Launchpad asked. Darkwing answered coyly, "Why, today is April Fools Day, of course. And this time, we are going to play numerous pranks on Steelbeak while he's taking a warm shower. Now, all we have to do is enter the bathroom and steal his pajamas and his underwear without getting caught. Launchpad, follow my lead." "Okey-dokey, DW." Launchpad replied, as he followed Darkwing, who opened the door and entered the bathroom. Darkwing and Launchpad snickered to themselves as Launchpad picked up the laundry basket with Steelbeak's pajamas and boxers in the basket while Darkwing grabbed the towels and put them in the laundry basket as the duo tip-toed out of the bathroom, giggling silently, without Steelbeak noticing them. Back in the bathroom, Steelbeak was still singing in the shower, scrubbing his naked, feathered body with a bar of soap in his hand. As the rooster was done humming that tune, Steelbeak rinsed the soap off his body and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower, walking to the bathroom sink, grabbing a hair-dryer. Steelbeak turned on the hair-dryer and got out his comb, drying his body and combing his hairdo at the same time. After getting dried, nice, and clean, Steelbeak reached out to grab a towel, but it was missing from the rack. Steelbeak turned around to notice that his clothes are gone, along with the towels. Steelbeak gasped in shock. "Hey! Where are my boxers and my pjs? And who stole my towels?" The naked agent questioned to himself, getting out of the bathroom and made a dash to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Steelbeak gasped and saw a flower pot on his dresser. He quickly grabbed the flower pot, covering his crotch and opened the door, coming out of his bedroom. The naked rooster walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. Steelbeak entered the elevator and pressed the 1 button. Meanwhile, in Steelbeak's lair, the Eggmen wondered what was taking their boss so long. The elevator doors opened and Steelbeak entered his lair, much to his Eggmen's shock. "Hey, boys. Today, we are going to steal the magic diamond from the St. Canard museum and Dorkwing Duck won't be able to stop me this time." Steelbeak announced to his Eggmen, who started laughing at their boss' nudity. "Hey, Steelbeak! What happened to your clothes?" the first Eggman asked, laughing. "Yeah! And why are you in your lair, standing around naked like "The Thinker" statue?" the second Eggman chortled. "You're butt naked, boss!" the third Eggman crowed as he kept laughing with the other Eggmen. Steelbeak gasped in shock and screamed like a girl, still holding onto the flower pot closer to his crotch while the Eggmen continued to laugh at their boss, much to his great embarrassment, with tears of humiliation in his eyes sliding down to his cheeks. "Stop laughing at me! It's not funny!" Steelbeak screamed, as he dropped the flower pot from his hands, causing it to break on the floor, making his Eggmen laugh like crazy. Now, Steelbeak became heartbroken, feeling hurt from the humiliation the Eggmen caused, Steelbeak began to cry silently. He ran to back to the elevator, pressing the up button. "Goodbye, Eggmen!" Steelbeak said, tearfully, pressing the 2 button and the elevator doors closed, making the Eggmen stop laughing. They looked at each other, confused. "Is it something we just said?" The first Eggman asked to his comrades. Meanwhile, Darkwing and Launchpad laughed, thinking about the first prank that they just played on Steelbeak earlier this morning. "Oh, Launchpad! What a day we're having! A great day, that is!" Darkwing laughed. "Yeah! I know, DW! I feel like we were having ever since we were ducklings!" Launchpad laughed, as the duo were on their way to the museum. The caped crusader and pilot continued laughing until they heard Steelbeak crying on the park bench. Darkwing and Launchpad headed to the park and saw Steelbeak, crying his eyes out, with a handkerchief in his hand and blew his steel beak on it, sniffling. Darkwing and Launchpad went over to the naked Steelbeak and Darkwing asked, "What's the matter, Steelbeak?" "Yeah, and why the waterworks?" Launchpad asked. Steelbeak sniffled and asked with tears in his eyes, sobbing. "What waterworks?" Darkwing sat next to Steelbeak on the bench. "You tell us what's the matter? Is there something we can do to help you?" Darkwing asked, sympathetically. "I need something to cover up my nudity like a leaf loincloth." Steelbeak replied, drying his eyes with his handkerchief. "You hear that, Launchpad?" Darkwing asked his partner. "Steelbeak told me that we might cover for him while he's in a draft." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkwing Duck stories